


Strangers

by kimjunhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Junbobficsparty2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe
Summary: Strangers.stranger/ˈstreɪn(d)ʒə/nounplural noun: strangersa person whom one does not know or with whom one is not familiar.a person who does not know, or is not known in, a particular place or community.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for 2020!!  
> Given 5 prompts and I decided to thread it into a chaptered fic.  
> Hate it, love it, leave comments so I can improve myself.
> 
> The prompts given will be in bold. I hope I did justice to Maiah and Ron's hard work.
> 
> Thank You!!

“Hyung help!!” Junhoe texted Jinhwan after the smoke detector went off.

“WTF HAPPENED. WHO DIED?”

“Damn someone is at the door. Could be the paramedics”

“WHAT!! JUNHOE ARE YOU OKAY?

Junhoe coughed as the fumes were bothering his respiratory system and his eyes were now getting irritated. How could pasta smell this bad? Junhoe squinted his eyes and made his way to the door. He was sure he had yet to call 119 yet but help was already here? 

Junhoe opened the door to a lonely silhouette standing on the other side of the door.”Hi?”

“I live a few doors down and I saw smoke. Do you need help?” the stranger spoke with a low raspy voice as though he gargled his mouth with glass in the morning

Since he was slightly shorter than Junhoe, he could only see his lips moving. The stranger didn't engage in any eye contact which was confusing Junhoe. Junhoe shrugged the feelings off and further explained his situation.

“I was boiling pasta, I swear I followed the instructions well. But I burnt them and this happened.”Junhoe scratched his head cheekily yet his neighbour did not once lift his head.

“Why don’t you open all your windows while I reset your smoke detector? Do you have a ladder?”

“Sure! Hold on, I need to dig it from my storeroom.” Junhoe immediately heads over to the storeroom leaving his neighbour in the living room. Junhoe rummaged through the mess he promised to clear months ago cursing procrastination and dug deep for the damn ladder. “Hold on! I found it”. With a tug and a pull, Junhoe pulled the ladder free from the tangling mess and brought it to the knight in black hoodie

“Here, I will go and open the windows” Junhoe smiled at him despite the saviour having a stoic expression on. Junhoe headed to his master bedroom window and realised he did not reply Jinhwan yet.

**“** Sorry for the delay **, my neighbour's at my door, asking if everything's alright because it smells like something is burning,** and a wee bit of smoke was escaping from the unit **”**

“OMG. ARE YOU OKAY? WHY DIDN’T YOU ORDER FOOD AS PER USUAL??” It was obvious Jinhwan was panicking

**“** I am flat broke **and I was only trying to cook for once and this is embarrassing.** I know that!! Lucky my neighbour  **decided to help me fix this mess"** ”

“You need me to come?”

“Hyung, I think he already disarm it, I need to open the windows to let the smoke out. Text you back”

Junhoe opened his bedroom window allowing fresh air to ventilate his room. He took a deep breath and headed back to open the living room’s. “By the way, what is your name? Thank you again for --” Junhoe realised he was talking to an empty room.  _ That was weird.  _ His neighbour left without saying goodbye and robbing Junhoe's chance to thank him. Junhoe checked the toilet and it was empty as well. 

“He left after disarming it” Junhoe updated Jinhwan

“Did he steal anything????”

“Is there anything in my house worthy to be stolen?”

“Go and check!”

“Hyung chill. All my valuables are in my room. There’s nothing in the living room.” Junhoe could clearly imagine Jinhwan’s worried face. 

“Junhoe please don’t ever cook again. “

“I didn't even manage to say thank you to him. Now I feel bad”

“BTW have you finalised your itinerary?”

“Oh yeah. Thanks Hyung! for reminding me. I hope it did not get burnt. I was working on them in the kitchen area just now”

“JUNHOE!!! You are such a fucking klutz”

Junhoe chuckled at Jinhwan’s last text and decided to ignore it. Jinhwan has always been a drama queen and Junhoe has no time to entertain him for now. He went back into the kitchen and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw none of the papers were burnt. Junhoe had been working hard planning for his deserving upcoming trip to Singapore ; scrimping and saving for this vacation for almost a year now. He sat back down and looked over his plans and wondered why he didn't invite Jinhwan along. Pfft, he didn’t need anyone to come along, this is HIS trip. To calm his heart and maybe find love on a sunny foreign island. Just two weeks left before he flies off and he can’t wait.

_ “Damn, I didn't even get to thank him. Wonder which unit was he from. Maybe he was my love from another star”  _


	2. Chapter 2

Jiwon fiddled with his travel guide as he waited for the rest of the tour group to assemble. Singapore is a small and convenient city but Jiwon signed up for the sake of companionship. Maybe he would meet up with another lone traveller and they could ooh and aah together to the sights of the Lion City. 

The air was so hot and humid, leaving a sticky film on Jiwon’s skin which made Jiwon regret putting on another layer. He thoughtlessly flipped pages of information, yet nothing was registering in his mind. Something was missing and Jiwon is hating how it is making him feel. He paid a lot for this tour and he deserves to enjoy it, yet he is not fully immersed in it.

Jiwon observes the group he will be travelling with for the day. A family of five, a couple whom he assumed were on their honeymoon, a couple of students on school vacation and a gay couple? Bro trip? Hmm, maybe if they are gays, maybe Jiwon can ask them to bring him along to parties later. Hope they can speak in broken English though. 

Jiwon sighed and realised he could not figure out all the different kinds of accents and he might not be able to ask the supposed gay couple for a drink after al.

Jiwon knew he would be in much trouble as he could not converse in English much. He could understand but somehow, he stumbles whenever he speaks. Jiwon was now wondering what he was doing here. He should have just wandered around Singapore by himself as it is nearly impossible to be lost on this small island. 

The others were now mingling with each other, getting to know each other better while Jiwon shies away under the shade of this huge ass tree. He has now resigned to his fate and put on the headphones for Korean translation.

Suddenly, Jiwon caught sight of another oriental man approaching their group. Japanese? Chinese? Jiwon hoped he could understand some Korean, cause by now he was desperate for some conversation. “Konnichiwa” Jiwon greeted the tall handsome young man. 

“I not Japan, I Korea”

Those five words made Jiwon’s heart beat so fast. “Me too!” Jiwon replied in English without him realizing and both broke into laughter. “I was so lonely among the English-speaking group. Only God knows how glad I am to see you. Can we just like to stick to each other?” Jiwon caught himself being clingy and he cringed inside. 

“Sure! I am happy I could have someone to converse with. Imagine enjoying the sights alone. That sucks” 

“Yeap! Then again, we both are idiots for choosing to travel solo. Hey by the way I am Jiwon”

“Hey Jiwon, I am Junhoe. I guess we became accidental travel buddies huh. If that is the case, I am not regretting the decision to come to Singapore alone. Let us stick together as fellow Koreans!” Junhoe declared proudly. 

Jiwon was a hot catch, Junhoe could make out his build and was confident that if he were to undress Jiwon, it would be 150 pounds of pure muscle. Junhoe imagination was leading him to the bedroom where he does some nasty stuff to Jiwon. 

_Slow down Junhoe, get to know him better. Tonight, can wait_


	3. Chapter 3

Jiwon was such a sweet soul. Throughout the day he was attentive, thoughtful, sexy and his voice did it for Junhoe. Every time he hears Jiwon raspy drawl, Junhoe could not help but to imagine Jiwon moaning Junhoe’s name in his ear as Junhoe trace Jiwon’s tattoo with his tongue. The whole day, racy thoughts were racing through Junhoe’s mind. Junhoe had to use every ounce of self-control to not jump on Jiwon; the simplest sight of Jiwon gulping down his drink was extremely sexy to him.

The way his Adam’s apple bobs up and down as he swallows, made Junhoe imagine how Jiwon would look like as he tastes Junhoe’s cum down his throat. Junhoe knew the sexual tension was there between them. The urge to ditch the tour was immensely urgent yet having fun with Jiwon sightseeing was another form of happiness

“Sure! I saw that there was a convenience store near the hotel, and you can go grab some McD slightly further up the street. We will meet up in your room about ten?”

“Sure. Can’t wait! Ice cold beer after a long and sweaty day. Nothing else could top that combo.” Junhoe locked eyes with Jiwon keeping all his thoughts to himself as he swallowed his nervousness. He was not sure if he was stressed out, but he is sure he was fucking aroused by the beads of sweat trickling down the side of Jiwon’s neck. 

Heck, he did not need any beer, just a lick of that could quench his thirst. At that moment, the bustling city of Singapore became dead silent. It was just the two of them in the still of time. The thoughts of alcohol and junk food dissipated, and it was just taken over by carnal lust. “Fuck” Junhoe manage to whisper just as Jiwon laid his lips upon his. Not giving a care in the world, Junhoe hungrily responded to Jiwon’s hungry kiss. Junhoe allowed Jiwon’s tongue to explore his mouth as he moans softly into Jiwon. 

Junhoe bit on Jiwon’s lower lips gently and raised his hands to cradle Jiwon’s nape. Jiwon hands were now on Junhoe’s butt squeezing them, a tell-tale sign he wanted to part them and penetrate the hole that is throbbing in between. Junhoe bucked his hip and angled it so both their manhood was pressing against each other. 

Jiwon let out a gasp as Junhoe’s dick gave frictional pressure to his and he is loving it. Jiwon ran his hand down Junhoe thigh to raise it a bit allowing more space for Jiwon to move in. Jiwon could feel Junhoe’s hand making its way to his fly and Jiwon was ready to release his relentless dick. Just as Junhoe was about to unbutton his pants, Jiwon heard someone shouting at then _“Waloawei! Get a room lah sial” **_

Junhoe and Jiwon got embarrassed and gathered their shopping bags and quickly walked away. They were getting busy in the middle of the street of Bugis and how and why they could exhibit their lust in public was a mystery.

“Let us never come here again”

“NEVER” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **“Walowei! Get a room lah sial is Singlish for GOD DAMN IT. Get a room fucker”


	4. Chapter 4

Junhoe’s body was now tangled with Jiwon in his bed. Their clothes were littered the floor and their loud moans last night reverberated along the hotel corridor. The tension they had on the streets steered them straight into the room and onto the bed.

  
Junhoe savour every single bit of Jiwon and it was so beautiful. Jiwon reciprocated as well and it was as though their body were made for each other. Junhoe’s assumption of Jiwon’s body was spot on, A body of pure muscles yet his touch was gentle and delicious.

  
Jiwon had his hand all over and inside of Junhoe and Junhoe kept begging for more. Junhoe’s body tingled just thinking about their love making session. It just happened yet it seems like a beautiful untainted memory in Junhoe’s mind

  
After their intense lovemaking session, Junhoe immediately stood up and headed to the bathroom.

  
“Seriously? No cuddles?” Jiwon had an annoyed tone in his voice and Junhoe was picking it up loud and clear. 

“No Baby no. I am heading out to get the beer and McD we were supposed to. Unless you no longer need it. I am fine either way. We can order room service too if you want but McD will be cheaper.” Junhoe winced at his own insensitivity. How could he allow his gluttony to take over the most important part of lovemaking? 

This aloofness of Junhoe would be his own undoing. Junhoe strut back to the bed and into Jiwon’s embrace. “Let’s forget food OK. Right now, I am hungry for you again. You want to eat me again? I am ready” Junhoe climbed back on bed like a prowling lion hunting for his prey.

Jiwon smiled at Junhoe’s attempt to cheer him up despite the unexpected pang of hurt he felt; when Junhoe immediately literally rolled over and nonchalantly sauntered over to the bathroom. Was he really that clueless? Did their love-making session mean nothing? Was it just a sexual activity instead of a moment of their soul slowly intertwining?

Jiwon knew he was overthinking it yet he cannot help himself. His emotions were all over the place and he needs to stop overanalysing everything before Junhoe gets freaked out

“Babe, stop frowning, I swear I really was thinking of the both of us. The last we ate was the ice cream wrapped with bread and that was like three in the afternoon. I swear I could hear your stomach grumbling as you went down on me. I don’t want you to go to sleep hungry. That was all” Junhoe tried to appeal to Jiwon with his aegyo and it worked. 

“Fine. let me wash up and we will go together. I want to be able to stroll the street with you.” Jiwon was convinced Junhoe did not mean any harm. Now that Junhoe mentioned it, he was suddenly reminded of his angry empty tummy.

Junhoe let out a sigh of relief and kissed Jiwon’s cheek. “Why don't we wash up together and let’s head for a meal. I want to try their McSpicy. My colleague said it really is spicy and you mentioned you would love to try some spicy food right in Singapore?”

Jiwon nodded in agreement and went into the toilet to wash up. Jiwon shook his head chiding himself for jumping the gun. _Why are you so insecure? Junhoe was looking out for you, you moron_

Junhoe kept smiling at Jiwon as he went into the washroom and finally let out a long exhale once Jiwon locked the door behind him. _Phew, lucky I dodged that bullet. Damn Junhoe, you can be such a moron_


	5. Chapter 5

The two walked hand in hand down to get their supper and they continued to walk on. Chatting as they walked, they ended up in Clarke Quay. The lights and loud charters from tourists were just right up Junhoe's alley. "Baby look at that!"

Jiwon caught sight of a brightly lit junk boat carrying passengers cruising down the river. The sight was beautiful as they passed through a bridge that was colourfully illuminated. “You want to ride on those?" Jiwon could sense Junhoe has the interest of a kid and that was an adorable quirk.

"Nah. It looks cool though". Junhoe continued taking pictures for their memories. "I took a lot of your pictures as well; you want to see?" Junhoe offered his handphone for Jiwon to scroll through.

Jiwon accepted it graciously and slowly scrolled through Junhoe's photo gallery. "You have an eye for photography, they looked amazing. Send me copies please, I think I didn't take an--" Jiwon's sentence was left hanging as he came across a pic of another dude in the gallery being chummy with Junhoe. "Fuck do you have a boyfriend. Did I just fuck someone's boyfriend?!" Jiwon did not raise his voice nor was he creating a scene. Yet he felt as though everyone was mocking him for his mistake.

"NO NO NO!!! That's Jinhwan Hyung. EX BOYFRIEND turned Best Hyung. We dated for a bit, but his possessive streak was overwhelming for me. It took a while for us to have that Hyung Dongsaeng relationship we have now. Which is great by the way. Since he has that overly concerned vibe with him. Jinjja, he really is an overly protective brother in my life now. No more lingering feelings, jo unresolved tensions Nothing. In fact, I managed to text him about you, and he was happy for us." Promise. Go to my Line app, you can read our convo."

Somehow Jiwon caught himself launching the app and he managed to have a quick glance of their convos. It was normally just them asking about their meals, cursing each other out and music recommendation. Seems like Junhoe was telling the truth and Jiwon overreacted. "I am sorry. I am normally not like this, but I guess I really care for you. Didn't expect jealousy to creep in so soon. I am SO SO sorry"

Junhoe flashed a huge smile and hugged Jiwon. "It's okay. I am worth that jealousy" Junhoe laughed after Jiwon punched his tummy with a playful blow.

"Wow. That self-confidence was amazing" Jiwon couldn't help but to laugh as well. “Once we get back, we go online and book the bus to Malacca.”

“I will go to the end of the world with you. It is weird but I feel like I know you. I am so comfortable with you. Is that weird?” Junhoe couldn't believe his luck to bump into Jiwon. What was supposedly a friendly to travel with became something so intense so soon

“Nah, maybe you did know me from your past life, and you have forgotten about me.” Jiwon coyly teased Junhoe

“How can I ever forget a face like yours. It is impossible and... OMG LOOK!” Junhoe was easily distracted and somehow Jiwon was annoyed by it. He was saying sweet nothings and the next thing he knew, Junhoe was tapping the glass door of a souvenir store. “Baby look! It’s a snow globe with that Raffles guy in it! It is like someone decided to encapsulate our first moment together! We literally met each other five feet away from his monument!” Junhoe was sure excited over the idea

“The store is closed. We will come back tomorrow, and we will get that before we head back to Seoul”

Junhoe sulked for a bit. “Promise?”

“Promise. Let’s go grab another of that chilli burger and maybe we can continue with some form of exercise to burn off the calories” Jiwon winked suggestively at Junhoe and in an instant Junhoe perked up and literally dashed to the golden arches. Junhoe was looking forward to spending the next few days with Jiwon, he have a good feeling about them.

_Who knows? Travel buddies at first, life partners eventually_


	6. Chapter 6

Junhoe woke up pleased with himself. He rolled over and realised Jiwon was no longer in bed. The memories of how Jiwon mishandled him last night was now engraved in Junhoe’s mind. Jiwon is such a beautiful soul and Junhoe could imagine being officially his. Junhoe wouldn’t mind being cuddled and kissed often by that wonderful man. 

The past few days were amazing, to say the least. Memories for a lifetime. They made a trip to the historical city of Malacca, then took a ferry and headed to Bintan Island and now they are back in Singapore, slowly packing all their belongings to head back to Seoul. Junhoe stood up letting the blanket fall around his feet and walked out of the room naked. “Jiwon? Baby are you here?” Junhoe’s voice echoed back at him. Strange. He scratched his head and concluded that Jiwon must have headed out to get them breakfast. The thought put a smile on Junhoe’s face, a sweet man whom he might spend a lot of time within the future.

Junhoe found his boxers that were on the floor and let out a giggle as he was reminded of how impatient Jiwon was as he undressed him. With a smile on his face, he put on his boxers, grabbed his handphone and took a seat on the bed. Junhoe flipped through his photo gallery smiling at each photo as he reminisces. How the wind blew, how they adjusted the camera angle, how they stood side by side and how they would subtly sneak in a hug or two to make sure it is Instagram worthy. The nagging feeling was back, and he swears Jiwon really looks familiar, yet he could not figure out how and where he knew Jiwon form.

Junhoe mentally took note of all the captions, the filters he will be using for each picture. _“Should I do a photo book?”_ Junhoe thought to himself. _“Maybe with the photobook, I could include a heartfelt letter in it. OH MY GOD. I SHOULD”_ Junhoe was now finding it hard to contain his excitement to bare it all to Jiwon. _Where is Jiwon?_ It has been almost two hours since Junhoe got up and the coffee shop wasn’t that far. _Did he head out to get something special? Damn! What if he went back to the store to get the snow globe I liked!!! OMG is he going to confess too?”_ Junhoe leapt out of the bed and went to his luggage to find a great looking outfit to match tonight. _Damn it. I thought I would confess first. Well, either or, Jiwon will be officially officially mine tonight!!_

Junhoe rummaged through his bag and found a black long sleeve with a deep V-necked shirt; the perfect exposure for his perfectly chiselled chest. It was a great balance of just the right amount of skin, and I am a man begging to be fucked. He remembers packing this to hit the clubs to get a lay. _Guess I no longer need to do that. Just Jiwon for as long as we can._ Junhoe’s cheeks started to hurt from smiling so widely. The thought of Jiwon made Junhoe’s heart beat a thousand times faster. He sighed with a smile on his face. He threw the shirt on the bed and hit the showers. The stank from last night's sexual activities was cocooning him and he loves it. But tonight, is a special night and he wants to present his best self to Jiwon.

Junhoe scrubbed and cleaned himself, humming to his favourite song thinking of his future with Jiwon. Doubts arise. Will they last long? Will Jiwon’s parents like him? Will they end up marrying each other? Will it be a summer wedding? Outdoor or ballroom? It has been a while since he felt this way, a few weeks into his relationship with Jinhwan, Junhoe found out about his insecurities and marriage was totally not in his thoughts. Yet with Jiwon, it was different, it was as though the clouds were spelling it out for him that marriage was the only way to go; and that was exciting for Junhoe.

Junhoe was happily humming to the tunes of Sinatra when he felt a pressure on his skull and then he saw black.


	7. Chapter 7

Jiwon stared at Junhoe. Focusing on his fluttering eyelashes as his eyes were shut closed, his godly body laying still, and his lips, his fucking beautiful lips. How he wished he could cut Junhoe’s lips and sew it on his arm as a tattoo. That was what led him here. That God damn lips. Those lips are the devils incarnate and it should be Jiwon’s. Junhoe’s blond hair was clumping and it was not a good look on him. _Oh no. I should help you straighten your hair; you would love that right? Junhoe? Oh yes… he is asleep. Jiwon you are so silly._

Jiwon head over with a comb in his hand and a water bottle in the other and sat gently beside Junhoe. Jiwon poured a bit of water onto his palm. “Now, now, the blood is clumping up your hair. I will help you wash up. We don't want to waste your good looks” Jiwon spoke gently to the unconscious Junhoe, like a mother soothing a child to sleep. “Why are you not saying anything? You always had something to say with that DAMN MOUTH OF YOURS!” Jiwon lost his composure as he wiped off the blood from Junhoe’s crown.

Jiwon stood up and paced up and down the room. _“Calm down, Junhoe will hate to see you like this. Shhhhh. Jiwon calms down. We have to beautify Junhoe before we send him off.”_ It took Jiwon a good hour to calm down his jitters. Junhoe was still asleep and it made Jiwon happy seeing Junhoe resting peacefully. 

“Your hair is still a mess. I better shower you” Jiwon head back to Junhoe and carefully lifted him off the bed. He proudly carried Junhoe across the room then gently placing him on the toilet floor. Junhoe’s naked body sprawled across the floor as Jiwon fiddled with the shower knobs. The water gushes out the shower head and Junhoe body was wet in seconds. Jiwon combed through Junhoe’s hair with his fingers and was laughing gleefully as the blood started to wash off. “Junhoe, you look so handsome now. Aww, my beautiful boy. We shall be together for eternity”

Junhoe coughed and sputtered out water as he regained consciousness. Junhoe’s lashed out with kicks and flailing arms and managed to sit upright in a state of panic. Junhoe’s head was spinning and he could barely make sense of what was happening. “Jiwon! What is happening? I think there’s a robber! I was showering and I don’t know what happened. Are you okay?!” Junhoe was so glad Jiwon was not around when he was attacked. Junhoe reached out to Jiwon and hugged him tightly.

“Hush, there was no robber Junhoe. It was me” Jiwon sinisterly whispered in Junhoe’s ears. “Me. I hit you with the baseball bat I went out to buy just now” Jiwon laughed as though Junhoe’s fear was something to laugh about. Junhoe released his embrace and stared at Jiwon hard. 

**“Jiwon please, you’re scaring me”** Junhoe laughed nervously. “This can’t be right” Junhoe thought to himself, Jiwon is such a sweet bunny and he could never hurt a fly. “Stop it. Are you okay? Did you bump into the robber?” Somehow, Junhoe could not stop feeling scared. It was Jiwon right in front of him, yet the glare showed a different persona. Junhoe knew that look, that was how he looked at his opponents during a Jiu-Jitsu match. The look that says _you are dead mea_ t. Junhoe froze in fear. “Jiwon, what is happening? I thought you went out to get breakfast. Baseball bat? I don’t get it”

Jiwon kept smiling as he pats Junhoe’s head gently. “Junhoe, do you know how much I love you? I fell in love with you ever since the very first time we kissed, and you said you love me yet you are SUCH A FUCKING WHORE!” Jiwon smashed Junhoe’s head against the wall leaving Junhoe unconscious again


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Junhoe woke up, it was already morning judging by the sun rays illuminating their bedroom. He was still naked, seated upright tied up to the chair. Jiwon was seated on the floor by Junhoe’s side with his head on Junhoe’s lap.

A weird thought slithers through Junhoe’s mind to kiss Jiwon gently on his crown; until he realised, he was now hostage to Jiwon’s game. Junhoe wished with every fibre of his being to squirm in disgust but he did not want to wake Jiwon up. He needs to plan on how to escape without dying in a foreign land. At least he has hundreds of Jiwon’s pictures uploaded to his cloud for evidence.

Jinhwan prays that Jinhwan can remember his Cloud password so he could easily present Jiwon’s photos as a person of interest in Junhoe’s kidnapping. Jinhwan being a doting Hyung, normally will text Junhoe for an update daily. Junhoe is sure Jinhwan will ring the alarm if Junhoe left his messages as Delivered.

Junhoe wishes to fight but a crazy man is hard to pin down and he do not have the energy right now. The only thing Junhoe could do now is to wait along and see if Jiwon slips up and make a mistake by trusting Junhoe enough to let him go

Jiwon stirred in his sleep and Junhoe held his breath. To Junhoe’s horror, Jiwon woke up and started to stretch his limbs and stretched his neck. “Hi Baby, had a good sleep?” Junhoe nervously asks after deciding to play along. 

“I did. I dreamt of us, walking down the beach and we were laughing, what a nice dream” 

Jiwon laid a kiss on Junhoe’s lips. “How about you Junhoe? Are you comfortable?”

“I dreamt the same dream, I guess we met in Dreamland. That is so amazing!” Junhoe lied. “But mine was us walking down the aisle at a beach, family and friends looking happy and you look so handsome in your suit. I guess we are having a beach wedd--”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Jiwon shocked Juhoe with his sudden outburst. The Jiwon that Junhoe is witnessing right now, was not the same Jiwon he bonded with the past few days. What happened to that Jiwon?

Junhoe closed his eyes and prayed for someone, anyone to knock on the door. The group they have been travelling with, hotel staff, anyone! “Please Jiwon explain to me, what did I do wrong? Here I am thinking that we clicked since we met on the very first day. Yet here I am being restricted by you. I am so confused. I LOVE YOU”

“HMMMMM. OK... There’s that L word again. So, tell me Junhoe, when did we first meet??” Jiwon’s face was literally an inch away from Junhoe and Junhoe closed his eyes in disbelief. Jiwon slowly back away as he waited for Junhoe’s answer.

“Our first point of the meetup was when we joined the same tour group. Here in Singapore, you were by yourself and I walked up to you and you thought I was Japanese and then we --”

“Junhoe. No no no, THIS is the reason why you deserve to be treated this way. We met two years ago you are a fucking son of a bitch. AND YOU ALREADY SAID YOU LOVE ME!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

**_Loser oetori sen cheokhaneun geopjaengi_ **

**_motoden yangachi geoul soge neon_ **

**_Just a loser oetori sangcheoppunin meojeori_ **

**_deoreoun sseuregi geoul soge nan_ **

Junhoe screamed at the top of his voice as he sang along to BIGBANG. The [0.TO.10](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/0.TO.10) tour would be their last before their military hiatus, Junhoe saved all his pennies to get a ticket to see the glorious kings. Junhoe could have sworn he shed tears of happiness as he witnessed the Kings performed on stage. 

Junhoe turns to his concert buddy during the break and sees that he was enjoying himself as well. “Aren’t they great? I want to dance like Taeyang, sing like Daesung, be a visual God Like T.O.P, be cool like GD and be as funny as Seungri.” 

“You are a visual god too Junhoe,” he answered

“I know, but if I say I want to rap as well as T.O.P, that will be harder to achieve. Since I know I look good, I can say, I achieved my dreams.” Junhoe laughed at his own joke as he playfully threw a punch on his buddy’s arm.

The two met while they were queueing up for the concert and overnight, they sang together with the rest of the crowd, shared their fanboys stories and bonded. Sadly, Junhoe could not remember the name of this boy although he was comfortably calling Junhoe by his name. Junhoe always had problems remembering names.

“Have you gone to any of their overseas concerts?” Junhoe was curious if this stranger could be a bigger fanboy than he is. Base on what they were discussing while they were queuing, this dude saves up money to purchase both official and unofficial merchandises. He invited Junhoe to come over to admire his collection.

Junhoe wish he could quickly start earning big money to be able to afford all that, even the concert tickets were a gift from his mum. He only paid thirty percent of the ticket and she graciously topped up the balance.

“Never. I wish I could but for now I don’t think I can afford it. The tickets, flight, hotel and expenditure. One day. When all five were to come back after their military hiatus. Shall we?” the dude asked.

“OMG yes!! It is so hard to find another male who shares the same passion as I do towards BIGBANG!!” Junhoe was getting more hyped up as he could hear the boys returning on stage. “You know what? It must have been kismet! We had similar queue numbers and we even have the same slogans …. Bro.”

Junhoe cusses himself for not recalling his name. They literally spent the night, sang and fan chanted together yet he could not for the life of him recall his name but now it has reached the point of no return. If he asks now, it will just be too awkward and offensive.

Maybe later, he might suddenly remember his name and Junhoe was convinced that was the best way to go.

_Let us not ruin this_ Junhoe thought to himself


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

“Junhoe do you think you can give me your ….

**_Gyeouri gago bomi chajaojyo urin sideulgo_ **

**_Keurium soge mami meongdeureotjyo_ **

Before Jiwon could even complete his question, Junhoe had already turned his attention back to the stage. Jiwon kept his eyes glued on Junhoe’s profile. His delicate nose, his midnight black hair and his plump lips. His lips were as luscious as a juicy peach waiting to be picked. The whole night was magical since they cross paths. There he was, feeling lonely, awkward and shy when Junhoe’s Hi changed the night’s course.

Junhoe was a beautiful charge of energy he needed. While he was a quiet loner, Junhoe was bubbling with excitement. They discussed BIGBANG’s discography as though their lives depended on it.

The way Junhoe spoke, his eyes were filled with joy and Junhoe enthusiastically even demonstrated their choreography. Junhoe looked amazing executing those steps and the VIPs in the queue had their attention on him. Jiwon was itching to ask for Junhoe’s user ID on any social media platform but he did not want to seem to be too eager. 

Jiwon faced the stage and realised none of the members was interesting anymore. All he wanted was to keep staring at this stranger. During the ment, he was suddenly reminded that he paid for the concert, and he jolly well should well enjoy it. Jiwon continued singing along when “If You” came on. A song of lost love, ugh, it was tugging on Jiwon’s heartstrings so hard. Jiwon’s body automatically starts swaying to the song, feeling the song word by word. Jiwon’s body froze when he felt Junhoe’s arms wrapping his shoulder; his mind unsure what to do next. Junhoe’s arm dropped from Jiwon’s shoulder to his side and he could feel Junhoe’s fingers initiating to interlace with his. 

Jiwon’s heart burst like the fireworks and his blood was running through his veins at triple the speed. He swore he could have passed out there and then. “Junhoe…”

“I love this song”

“Me too”

Junhoe leaned in and kissed him. It could be the song; it could be how the kings delivered this beautiful piece but Junhoe’s urge to kiss the stranger was strong. What started as a light peck developed into a heavy kiss and Junhoe wished they were in his room right now instead of a concert. Thankfully the stranger reciprocated the kiss instead of slapping him. It was obvious he was hungry for Junhoe too. A few of the VIPs cheered for them and Junhoe was now engulfed with embarrassment. “If You” took over Junhoe making him lose control of his senses. “I am sorry?” Junhoe shrugged his shoulders and he let out a throaty laugh. 

“Don’t be. I liked it.”

Junhoe flashed him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand in his. “ **I can’t believe** **we kissed at a concert and I don’t even know your name, but I think I might love you”** Junhoe couldn't believe he said what was on his mind

_“You don’t know my name?”_ Jiwon was sure he introduced himself but hey, it could slip Junhoe’s mind after a powerful kiss like that. “Would you want to get a drink later?” Jiwon mustered up his courage and asked

“Erm I am not legal yet and my parents will be fetching me after the concert. Where will you be heading to?” Junhoe asked. His mind was chiding him for not paying 100% attention to the concert, whilst his heart wanted to follow Jiwon wherever he suggests.

Before he could answer, Junhoe was pulled and pushed in many directions. The concert just ended, and everyone was pushing each other to get out fast. It was getting late and they did not want to miss the last train or bus home.

“Hey. You. HEY!!! STOP PUSHING!!!” Junhoe’s voice was drowned out by excited VIPs chattering away 

“Junhoe!” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

Junhoe drifted along as he became a small dot getting further and further away from Jiwon. “ _He would definitely be at the bus stop! I remembered he said he takes bus 777.”_ Junhoe patted his head for the reminder. “ _Thank you, brain! Guess you are not that useless. Please remind me of his name too so I can shout it out too.”_ Junhoe begged

Junhoe made a bee line to the bus stop and searched for Jiwon but he was not there. Junhoe’s heart dropped and it would be impossible to search for a nameless person in the ocean of VIPs.

Junhoe’s phone rang and he picked it up dejectedly. “Oh, Eomma. I am at the bus stop instead of… Oh. I will wait here instead then” Junhoe waited for his mum and prematurely gave up the idea of meeting him again.

A lost love before anything could have happened.

_Guess kissing him during ‘If You’ was a jinx. I should have kissed him during Bae Bae._

~

Jiwon rushed to the pickup point as he remembered Junhoe will be picked up by his mum. Jiwon squeezed and pushed through the throngs of VIPs and he was greeted with curse words from one after another. _Junhoe please be there._ Jiwon prayed hard to meet his soulmate. 

It must have been fate that they bonded so quickly. It must have been. Jiwon never fell so hard so fast for anyone before. With every second that passed, Jiwon cursed himself for not being brave enough to quickly get Junhoe’s contact number. Yet now, he is facing a dilemma of losing his soulmate

He waited to observe all the cars that were filling in the pickup point yet there was still no sight of Junhoe. The time painfully passed by slowly after the arena gets emptied out. Jiwon heart broke into pieces. 

Jiwon was left all alone at the concert venue, boring a hole on the ground with his tears. Somehow, ‘If You’ played in his mind again

**_She is leaving_ **

**_And I can’t do anything_ **

**_Love is leaving_ **

**_Like a fool, I’m blankly standing here_ **

Never had the lyrics resonated with Jiwon till tonight. His head hung low; he dragged his feet back to the bus stop to catch his bus home.

_One day Junhoe, I will find you and make you mine_


	12. Chapter 12

Do you remember now Bitch? You said you love me. YOU SAID IT! YOU FUCKING SAID IT FIRST” Jiwon was tugging at his own hair screaming like a lunatic while Junhoe was trying to comprehend what happened. Junhoe kept quiet still trying to fit all the puzzle pieces together. So Jiwon was the guy he hung out with at the concert? No wonder he looked so familiar. Junhoe wish he recognised Jiwon earlier and all this would not have had happened.

_Surely failure to recognize him didn't trigger Jiwon so much so that it made him kidnap me? Why is he doing this to me?_ Junhoe head was throbbing and he felt so dizzy, it was hard to focus on Jiwon

Delirious Jiwon looked exhausted and a part of Junhoe sympathised with him despite him being bound to the chair. Some twisted part of Junhoe finds it amusing that Jiwon managed to find rope, some sick part of Junhoe finds it sexy but most part of Junhoe was in pain and confused

“No Baby, no. Trust me, we were separated, and it was pure bad luck. I swear, I even told my mum to pick me up from the bus stop. I was still searching for you, you weren’t there and my mum could not wait, I was still so young, and I did not know what to do then.” Junhoe still regrets the night.

“I wish I asked her for money so I could have stayed back and searched for you, I wished I was smart enough to make a viral video to search for you. I was young and stupid and lack of ideas, but I swear I DID make effort to look for you”

Junhoe remembered how he could not stop thinking of Jiwon for the next few months after that. He did search for Jiwon via social media, but everyone was hiding behind aliases and displaying pictures of their bias. Junhoe gave up a year into the search.

“I DMed so many of my internet contacts and none of them were you, you have to believe me, it is just that I am seriously fucked up with names and I wished I would set my ego aside and ask for your name then, I thought that night was not to look stupid in front of you. What if you got offended that I forgot your name despite spending hours with you? That was it, that was all. I was just taking care of my pride”

“That’s a fucking lie!! That was not the only time we met. You shunned me!! You were disgusted with me! And now just because I look great, you are suddenly in love with me?” Jiwon could not believe that Junhoe was trying to butter his way out of this situation. “I feel you are the kind of person that uses others to make yourself happy out of convenience. At the concert, you were alone and suddenly you were in love with me. Online, you sought pleasure with others. Even now, you easily made someone sleep with you just because you were lustful. You are disgusting”

Jiwon was screaming so loud Junhoe was hoping no one could hear them. Weirdly, Junhoe was not fearful nor was he disgusted and his main concern now was to get help for Jiwon instead...

“Wait. What?” Junhoe stared at Jiwon. “We met again? Did I hear you right?” What Jiwon said just struck a chord with Junhoe as his mind was starting to wander

“Did you forget? Mr Hot Stuff” Jiwon said it so sinisterly, Junhoe felt it literally.

“That was my Gaming ID. How did you…?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

“God Dong, it just happened again!” Jiwon grabbed Donghyuk and shook him hard when Donghyuk barely entered his home. “He was online, and we chatted for HOURS and he is driving me sexually crazy. WHAT SHOULD I DO?”

“Get some tissues, close your eyes and jerk off?” Donghyuk was absentmindedly replying to Jiwon. Every night, Donghyuk could predict the time Jiwon would be texting him with the exact same thing, yet this silly boy did not even notice he was kind of online dating with this dude named HotStuff97. Jiwon has shared screenshots, Donghyuk even witnessed it live and he even overheard them conversing through the game before. It was a cringe fest and Donghyuk swore never to come over whenever Jiwon invited him to play games. Yet this boy, don’t even have the guts to call HotStuff97 out for coffee.

“Dongdong, I don’t know what to do! It is so frustrating! **We met over an online video game and our comms have been sexually charged for months now** , but I think there’s a real connection there. I think I am ready to meet. I finally am!”

“What???!!!” Donghyuk stood up so abruptly, his head was spinning. “I want to come too!!”

“No. Just the two of us. I have been raving about how he makes me hot under the collar, what if he is cockeyed or looks like a toad? You will not stop ridiculing me for years to come” Jiwon knew Donghyuk well enough. He is a huge prankster behind the sweet-looking facade. If he ever chooses to murder anyone, no one would have assumed it will be Donghyuk. 

“Fine! So where will it be? I mean the meeting point.” Donghyuk was still curious. Invited or not, he wants to make sure his best friend is safe. What if he is being catfished or involved in a scam and Donghyuk sure does not want to risk it.

“Do you know the barbecue place I have been wanting to eat in Myeongdong?”

“Yes, woah big money!! That place is expensive. Yaaaa You landed yourself a big fish. Share with your bestie please. You take the body, I just want the gifts” 

“Nah, that is just the meeting point. We might head to the coffee shop above the BBQ place”

“CHEAP!!!”

“Shut up. He might bring me in, he might not. Whatever, it is just a meet up” Jiwon was excited to meet the dude with the sexy voice. There were some things Jiwon did not fully share with Donghyuk. What he shared was the PG13 version of their online relationship. What he did not tell him was they had an online sexual relationship too, it started a few weeks into their “relationship” when they both agreed to jerk off to each other moaning in their own private chat room. They agreed to not reveal their faces to make it more thrilling. Nowadays, even a sigh from HotStuff97 makes Jiwon dick throb hard.

“I am meeting him tomorrow. Don’t you dare show up” Jiwon gave Donghyuk a stern warning which he knew clearly fell on deaf ears.

“Fine! I won’t turn up. Just stay safe. You know what to do if you are ever in trouble”

“Yes, sir!! I will call you, the police, my mum, dad, the mayor and the president.” Jiwon punctuated the sentence with a hit on Donghyuk’s head.

“YA!!! YOU SHOULD COUNT YOUR LUCKY STARS YOU ARE A HYUNG.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

Jiwon checked his reflection and he cringed. His outfit was loudly screaming ‘I Am A Gaming Nerd’. The morning was a disaster, Jiwon had the worst case of nerves which made everything worst. He had to put on his prescriptive pair of thick broad glasses; because he was so nervous, he dropped his last pair of lenses.

Jiwon came twenty minutes earlier to make sure HotStuff97 did not have to wait for him. After a huge screaming match with Donghyuk, that boy finally swore not to turn up anywhere near Jiwon to screen his date. Jiwon knows Donghyuk was someone who needs to know that no one was taking advantage of Jiwon’s feelings.

An amazing Dongsaeng yet an annoying friend.

Jiwon could have sworn the Gods had something against this date. He ran out of conditioner, then his hairdryer couldn't be switched on so now a nest sits on his head. 

The clothes he planned to impressed his date with, was wet with the evening rain.

He chose his next best attire and prayed that HotStuff97 was a walking mess just as he was.

Jiwon whistles a tune to calm his nerves, yet it doesn't seem to work. What started as an innocent pairing to win the Online World Cup, led to flirting which ended up to steamy conversations. After months of sexual tension, HotStuff97 suggested for them to engage in phone sex and now he is finally here.

HotStuff97 made it a big deal about anonymity because he was shy, so names and pictures were never exchanged. Nowadays it is a norm to switch on webcams to see who they were engaging with, but sadly HotStuff97 mentioned he could not afford a webcam. Jiwon felt bad and agreed wholeheartedly.

The clock showed that it was already four and Jiwon’s heart could no longer stand the pressure, a cardiac arrest is impending if HotStuff97 don't turn up soon. _Today is the day!_ Jiwon’s feet tapped with impatience and his whistling got louder as he scanned the area for his date. Sadly no one seems to be approaching his direction. _‘It is okay Jiwon, five more mins and he---’_

“Hey” 

Jiwon didn’t expect that single greeting could make his whole-body tingle all over. Jiwon slowly turned and was greeted by the most beautiful sight. A tall blonde in a black turtleneck, silver chains adorned his neck and his face…. Jiwon’s mind went into overdrive. Was this sexy beast the one Jiwon was jerking to? Was this the guy who would moan and called out for Jiwon's name repeatedly whenever he climaxed? Jiwon was dumbfounded and just kept staring at HotStuff97. Fuck, it is HIM.

IT IS HIM!

Jiwon smile widely and extended his arm for a handshake and HotStuff97 welcomed Jiwon’s hand into his,

_Fuck he is hot_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

“Hey, are you HotStuff97”?

“Yeap.SurfBoy95?” he replied nonchalantly 

“Yeap. Jiwon could not believe his luck. What are the odds? Damn it!! He could barely contain his excitement. _Ok, Jiwon, let’s calm down and we will have a great day with a happy ending._ Although Jiwon could not make out the expression he was vibing though, HotStuff97 had a blank expression throughout.

“Shall we have dinner?” Junhoe asked while he busily fiddled with his phone, not engaging in any form of eye contact with Jiwon

“Sure, where?” Jiwon eagerly hoped Mr Hot stuff would choose an affordable place. Jiwon just burst his wallet with a sneaker purchase. If he knew this date was happening, he would gladly splurge on Mr Hot Stuff.

“I feel like a bowl of ramen with a side of steamed dumpling. You ok with that?” 

Jiwon kept staring at Mr Hot Stuff lips as he mouthed the words. Jiwon could neither hear what he said, nor could he comprehend what was happening. Jiwon instinctively nodded and followed Mr Hot Stuff to a noodle stand. 

Once they sat down, Jiwon extended his arm and introduced himself, “My name is Jiwon and you are?” Jiwon prayed with this thumping heart Mr Hot Stuff would say the name Jiwon yearns to hear.

“Me? Junhoe”

**"We've just met in person and you're so much hotter than I thought.** Much hotter than how I remembered **"** Jiwon could not believe those words escaped his lips.

“Woah slow down man. Thank you but don’t you think you are moving too fast?” Junhoe looked annoyed, and Jiwon then realised that Junhoe had yet to flash a smile since they exchanged greetings.

“Slow down? Junhoe, we have been chatting and… and... We have been…” Jiwon was at a loss of words. “Don’t you recognize me? It is me, Jiwon!”

“Ok fine JIWON, seriously you are freaking me out, sure, I know what we have been doing but, I think I got to go, I am not comfortable with this” Junhoe stood up from his seat and gathered his belongings

“Junhoe, don’t you recognise me?” Jiwon hoped Junhoe would turn around and realised that this was the day Jiwon has been praying for.

“Whatever dude, seriously, desperation is oozing from your pores. I got to go” Junhoe gathered his jacket and called for the ahjumma, “Cancel my order, I am leaving. And please don’t contact me anymore. Jiwon-ssi”

“Junhoe, please. What have I done wrong? We were getting on so well. Am I that repulsive in your eyes?”

Junhoe turned around with a weird look on his face and apologized. “I am sorry. I can’t”


	16. Chapter 16

“Let me explain. Please” Junhoe pleaded earnestly. Hoping Jiwon would allow Junhoe to fully explain the situation. “I fell for you, over our conversations, over our online activities, but I was actually attached to someone. He tailed me to our meetup, and I was trying my best to pretend I was meeting with an insurance scam. I had to force myself to be busy on the phone because if I did not, I would have left him for you”. Junhoe remembered that day as clear as day and if only he paid more attention to Jiwon, he would realise that he had finally found him.

“We were in a rough patch and I was wrong to seek comfort from you but there was this undeniable pull and I could not stay away from you. When I see that you were online, it made my day, I used you to make me happy. I needed something to remind me that I was worth something. That day, he found out I was heading out and tailed me, I did not want you to be in trouble thus why I left you and lied to him that my online purchase was a bust. I didn't mean it, I swear. Yet when I tried calling you again, I was blocked, and I could not find you online and it hurts.” Junhoe checked Jiwon’s reaction and it seems Jiwon looked stunned and Junhoe did not know if that was a good or a bad thing.

Somehow, this ordeal made Junhoe pity Jiwon instead of having malicious thoughts. Guess Junhoe was as screwed as Jiwon. “I did not judge you for your looks, you looked adorable that day. I was finding ways to break up with him but that was my own battle. I did not realise I lost you again.”

Jiwon was still seated quietly and Junhoe assumed he was trying to make sense of what was going on. “Please Jiwon. I swear on BIGBANG’S life that I wanted to break up with him, and run to you, yet I lost you all over again. I am such a fucking idiot!”

As if on cue, Jiwon’s phone rang and Junhoe kept quiet although he knew he should shout for help instead. He feared Jiwon would harm him out of aggravation. Junhoe observed Jiwon was intensely quiet. No words were spoken, just a series of nods and that was all that was to it. Jiwon ended the call and walked over to Junhoe.

“I... I think we have a surprise for you.” Jiwon whispered in Junhoe’s ear. _“We?”_ Junhoe was getting more confused. Does he have a split personality? Was he now talking to Edward Hyde instead of Henry Jekyll? Junhoe was exhausted thinking of all the possibilities of today. Will he die, will someone save him, will Dr Jekyll reappear and end this whole ordeal. What is going on? So many questions rushing through his mind yet no one has the answers.

Junhoe was now hung his head in exhaustion and mentally gave up thinking on ways to save his life. He was resigned to death and he wishes Jiwon would do it as painless as possible. _“Pray Junhoe, pray”_

It seems Junhoe fell asleep as he was awakened by the door slamming shut. He fought his sleepiness and croaked out, "Jiwon… water please". He couldn't remember the last time he had a sip of water and it is now taking a toll on him. The slightest movement aggravated his dry lips that were busted open, chapped as fuck. "Jiwon. Please" 

Junhoe shut his eyes and pray for the angel of death to come and greet him. 

"Hi Junhoe"

Junhoe opened his eyes slowly to that familiar voice. _What's going on? That is him._

"Look at him Jiwon. Awww. Still so pretty"

Junhoe couldn't believe his eyes. _No, I must be delusional. Wake up Junhoe. Wake up!!!_ Junhoe shook his drowsiness but it was clear as day that Jinhwan was standing right in front of him.

"Are you confuse Baby?" Jinhwan stepped closer to Junhoe and stroked his cheeks. Junhoe resisted his touch and received a slap across his face.

"Hyung, what's going on?" 


	17. Chapter 17

No explanation was given by either Jinhwan or Jiwon for a while now. They sat in silence, all three of them. Junhoe no longer has any energy to even think of a way out. 

"Jiwon, water please" Junhoe decided to beg one last time before he gives up on all hope to live. Surprisingly, it lured Jinhwan towards him instead.

"Fuck, I just cannot not care for you. Even now, I feel like I should feed you a hot meal and clean you up. That is how much I care. THAT IS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU. Yet you decided to break it up and make me a Hyung instead. It has always been how it makes YOU feel. Never did you care about others. Selfish, narcissistic Junhoe." Jinhwan portrayed a side of him Junhoe had never seen before. Jealousy, anxiety and hovering were characteristics Junhoe always associated Jinhwan with; never psychotic.

"Hyung…. Jinana… I did love you. It was just suffocating. The snooping, the endless questions, the insecurities and tailing me whenever I had plans without you; I couldn't take it anymore. If I didn't have an ounce of affection towards you, I wouldn't even stay on and foster a Hyung-Dongsaeng relationship. I never hated you, I just --"

"Just what Junhoe? Just want to be a two-timing bitch?"

"What?" Junhoe never cheated on Jinhwan, why would -- Jiwon. "Hyung I didn't ever physically cheat on you. I swear!"

"Do you know how it feels like when you decided to surprise your boyfriend and you find him jerking off with another man's name on his lips? I caught you Junhoe, THAT was still cheating! No wonder you didn't have any urges with me! And you even told Jiwon you wanted to end it with me so you could be with him!!"

Junhoe couldn't believe what he was hearing. He is being tortured for this.

"I tailed you to your date with Jiwon, it was exactly a day before I agreed to let you go. But we had better plans for you." Jinhwan called for Jiwon to join them in the room. "I sat down with this poor soul and realised that he was also being led on by you. He told me about how you confessed at a concert saying you love him, yet you couldn't even recognize him. Your love? It is cheap, just like you"

"You broke my heart Junhoe. You did!" Jiwon interrupted Jinhwan. "When Jinhwan Hyung approached me, I was confused and hurt, so I agreed to do this. He told me where you were staying, your plans to come to Singapore and it just happened YOU let me in when your house was almost set on fire" Jiwon admitted to everything. " it was frustrating for Jinhwan and me because despite him asking you numerous times for your trip details, you refused to tell him. It was as though even God hated you. He created a plan for me to enter your house and get the details we needed."

“Jiwon started to live just a few units away from you and you still did not realise it was him. Then it made me realised that you were indeed stupid or just so full of yourself. When you burn your pasta, Jiwon easily went in. But the mindblowing thing was you allowed a stranger in your apartment with not a single qualm. What the fuck was wrong with you Junhoe?

Junhoe's mind reacted to the information shared. “You were the dude that helped me with my smoke alarm. It was YOU."

“You recognize me now neighbour?”


	18. Chapter 18

"Yes Junhoe, it was me. How could you forget me time and time again? The café, your home and even as we travelled!! Are you that stupid?!" Jiwon regretted falling for an asshole like Junhoe. His heart ached for Junhoe all these years yet it seems that Jiwon should have not wasted all his emotions on a hopeless lothario like him.

How could the man that Jiwon assumed to be his soul mate, his future be such a disappointment?

"Save your breath Jiwon, he is just a selfish ass who only thinks for himself. It has always been about him, the world revolved around him." I was with him for two years and all he could say was how stifling I was in our relationship. I CARED!!! I was not possessive as he claims. I was looking out for him. Was it wrong that I needed to keep a tab on where he is going, who he is hanging out with and what he did with all the allowance I gave him? WAS IT WRONG??” Jinhwan stared at Junhoe contemplating what they should do next

"Jiwon. I think he doesn't deserve to live. Do you agree?" Jinhwan looked at Jiwon with a look so scary, Junhoe shuddered” He is taking up too much space on this earth and no one else should suffer by knowing he even existed. I vote for him to be killed… by ME”

“No, I should end him. He hurt you for two years but you were him still. For my case, it was just repeated heart breaks over the years. Don’t you think I deserve to kill him? Jiwon made his case and Jinhwan agreed.

“You know what will be funny Jiwon? If we played scissors paper stone and see who gets to be the chosen one. Should we? It will be fun” Jinhwan walked into the kitchen, giving Jiwon time to think. “I remember there was a kitchen knife, here right? You bought it to cut the durian yesterday. DAMN THAT FRUIT STANK UP THE WHOLE PLACE” Jinhwan laughed in the background

Jiwon came nearer to Junhoe and kissed him on his cheek. “Who would you want to end you? Me the deserving one, or Jinhwan, who also deserves the rights to do it. Or shall we stick to that game. I rather you choose, I want you to go to hell by the chosen killer” Jiwon whispered in Junhoe’s ears and he could feel Junhoe shaken.

"Hyung, Jiwon please. I beg of you both. I am so sorry I was a brat. Please… I don't deserve to die for this." Junhoe was more than willing to grovel at their feet if he was untied. "Please let me go. I promise, No I swear I would reflect on my actions. Hyung, Jiwon please..." Junhoe was now sobbing uncontrollably thinking of his impeding death. He did not want to go this way. This was supposed to be a healing vacation, not his funeral!!

"Jiwon, he said he doesn't deserve to die for this. Did you hear that?" Jinhwan laughed maniacally. "You killed us with your actions. I mean emotionally we are dead. That's why we are doing this to you. Why can't you see that? A double negative is a positive no? The only way both of us can be happy is to see you dead. Physically."

Junhoe shed tears scared for his life as he saw Jinhwan charging towards him with a knife in his hand. "FUCKKKKKKKKK" was the last word Junhoe could mutter before the pain his abdomen blacks him out


	19. Chapter 19

Junhoe placed his hand on his wound panting hard with tears rolling down his cheeks. He was still in the room with Jiwon sleeping beside him, he had a knee jerk reaction and pushed Jiwon out of bed. He realised he was already released from his seat was now on the bed. He tossed and turned searching for his mobile phone to call the police before Jinhwan came back into the room. _WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PHONE!!_

"FUCK Baby what's wrong!!" Jiwon was wide awake from the impact of falling out of bed. He noticed Junhoe was all frazzled on their bed. "Baby, what's wrong. Sorry I cursed but I was shocked. Why are you crying?" Jiwon hugged Junhoe tight and allowed Junhoe to sob on him. Junhoe was always the rock in their relationship and the sight of him shaking like a leaf was concerning. "Baby hush, take a deep breath, are you okay? What happened?" Jiwon was near to tears seeing Junhoe like this

"I had a scary nightmare. You and Jinhwan kidnapped me and he killed me." Junhoe explained in between sobs. "It was so real, I could feel the knife piercing through my abdomen. It was horrible. I was genuinely scared for my life" All it took was a comforting hug from Jiwon to make Junhoe realised he was safe. Jiwon's embrace was his haven, his peace and his sanctuary. 

Jiwon wanted to laugh out loud but judging from how Junhoe was shaking in fear, Jiwon decided to keep it in. "Ok talk about it, let me hear it"

"Ok so my dream started with me cooking, then there was you, Jinhwan and we were at a concert …." 

Junhoe spent almost an hour explaining all the details of his dream to Jiwon. As he told his story, he could feel still feel his spine tingling when he recall the last scene. Although Junhoe was frustrated that it was hilarious for Jiwon. It took a lot of coaxing for Junhoe to continue his story. Jiwon kept interrupting his story with random burst of laughters and Junhoe was so close to stomping out of the room.

"Baby please I am sorry. Your dream was so vivid which made it funnier." Jiwon couldn't wait to tell this episode to Jinhwan. Jinhwan would love to use this as a n opportunity to counter Junhoe's teasings. They grew up together until Jinhwan physically stopped growing while Junhoe outgrew him. For years, Junhoe has been making fun of Jinhwan and this episode of his nightmare would give Jinwan a trump card against Junhoe.

"Do you think this is an omen of something bad to come?" Junhoe asked Jiwon with a tone so serious, Jiwon laughed again. "KIM JIWON. If you are going to laugh at me one more time, I will get a divorce. I am sure in our vows we included through good times and bad, and I am in a bad situation now! Jinhwan is going to kill me!!"

Jiwon laughed harder as he wrapped his arms around Junhoe. "You are such a silly man. I think this was because of yesterday's game of 'Kiss, Marry, Kill' don't you remember? We were all drunk after Jinhwan's wedding and we played this. You were so pissed when Jinhwan said he was going to kill you that you stomp off? Maybe your drunk mind conjures up that dream. We did go to Singapore for our honeymoon, and we do have plans to go for a BIGBANG concert when they do comeback. Your brain stirred all those ideas in a huge pot and gave you something twisted. Maybe you need to learn how to lay off the whiskey"

“Are you planning to murder me? Did i ever annoyed you so bad you actually wished to kill me? Is Jinhwan annoyed at me teasing him? I think i should apologize to him for all the relentless teasing over the years.” Junhoe asked so innocently Jiwon couldn’t resist squishing his cheeks and bringing Junhoe’s lips nearer to his.

“Baby, we have been married for five beautiful, wonderful years. We adopted the most beautiful boy together and now we are in our amazing home where the three of us make memories every day. WHY would I plot to murder you? Killing you would be cutting half of my heart away. I can never live without you.” Jiwon hugged Junhoe tighter and gently stroked his back to calm his giant baby. “I mean, if you ever switch the channel to an MMA channel while i am watching my cartoons, maybe… maybe i will consider it”

Junhoe let out a laugh feeling somehow relieved. He could not deny he was still shaken from that horrendous nightmare though. Just as he was about to speak, he heard a knock on their bedroom door and got jumpy. “JIWON!! WHO IS THAT”?

“Stop it, you will scare Chanwoo like that. Who else would be here so early in the morning?”

Jiwon walked towards the door to let in their baby. “Morning Chanchan. Daddy needs you to go and give Papa kisses all over his face. He is feeling sad. Go kiss papa”

Little Chanwoo ran on to the bed and kissed Junhoe everywhere and Junhoe giggled feeling better from the kisses. “Thank you Chanchan. I love you”

Jiwon cleared his throat loudly from across the room making sure Junhoe could hear him loud and clear.

“I love your Daddy too.”

“I love you Junhoe… to death” Jiwon chuckled

“SHUT UP!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. I feel bad that i even uploaded this. Despite the shabby work, I do appreciate if you can keep the plot and the twist to your self and not spoil it for anyone else.  
> Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments? You can DM me, leave comments and I will gladly read them up
> 
> NO SPOILERS IN THE COMMENT SECTIONS


End file.
